Aventuras lejos de casa
by Bbp
Summary: Un mujer conocida por la chicas llega para invitar a Serena a una aventura, los 4 elementos representados en 4 damas muy singualares... Soy Alex O' Gray pero con nuevo nick. ¡LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA!
1. La llegada de Kakyuu

Habían pasado dos años desde la batalla contra Galaxia.  
  
Podría decir que las Sailors ya no tenían más enemigos, podría decir que ellas eran grandes amigas, podría decir que los Príncipes llevaban una apasionada relación, podría decir que la Princesa de la Luna era feliz. si dijese eso estaría mintiendo.  
  
Serena cada vez se deprimía con mucha facilidad y de hecho aquello encerraba casi todo lo demás.  
  
Parecía que las Sailors le habían perdido el respeto, o ya no les agradaba su compañía y siempre se alejaban de ella y cuando ella se les acercaba le hacían feo. A Darien parecía pasarle lo mismo, parecía que no le agradaba la compañía de la rubia y casi no pasaban tiempo juntos. Y por ultimo parecía que los enemigos nunca terminaban y cada vez aumentan sus fuerzas, eso en realidad era lo único que las unía.  
  
Y en aquella ocasión las Sailors se enfrentaban a un ser con túnica y capucha negra, no se podía ver su rostro, su ser inspiraba frió y solo soltaba gritos de terror que helaban la piel, de las mangas de su túnica salían uno grises y largos ¿dedos? Que las atacaban, los "dedos" eran bastante largos, se movían como listones pero eran duros y filosos como espadas, mantenían ocupadas a cada una de las Sailors y al Tuxedo Mask.  
  
- ¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio! -  
  
- ¡Saeta Llameante de Marte! -  
  
- ¡Centella Relampagueante de Júpiter! -  
  
- ¡Cadena de Amor de Venus! -  
  
- ¡Maremoto de Neptuno! -  
  
- ¡Tierra Tiembla! -  
  
Sailor Pluto y Saturn empezaron a usar sus báculos en forma de espada.  
  
- ¡Cristal de Luna Plateada! -  
  
Los "dedos" desaparecieron pero otros nuevos los reemplazaron y la bestia en si, ni se inmuto.  
  
- ¡No es posible! Nunca lo podremos destruir - dijo Sailor Venus al esquivar uno de los "dedos".  
  
- No se que hacer, si no podemos vencer sus dedos nunca podremos dañarlo - dijo Sailor Moon.  
  
- Pero. - Sailor Júpiter había recibido un golpe el la cintura y estaba en el piso, con su uniforme lleno de sangre.  
  
- ¡Lita! - gritaron todas.  
  
- ¡Serena, has algo! - grito Sailor Mars.  
  
- ¡Ya lo se!, pero no se que. -  
  
La criatura dio un grito pavoroso.  
  
- Parece que ya se canso de jugar. - Mercury estaba apunto de atacar cuando el "dedo" la golpeo.  
  
Sailor Mars y Sailor Venus cayeron después y Sailor Moon fue la ultima en ser golpeada, abrió los ojos, todos los "dedos" se dirigían a ella pero.  
  
- ¡Ya basta! - una bola de fuego se dirigió a la criatura y esta después de estar al fuego desapareció.  
  
Sailor Moon hizo un esfuerzo para voltear a quien había lanzado eso, vio a una dama pelirroja con un extraño vestido sonriendo, trato de decir algo, pero no pudo, callo desmayada.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Serena abrió los ojos algo cansada, oía voces a lo lejos, se levanto y siguió la voces. No fue difícil darse cuenta que estaba en el Templo Hikawa, se detuvo frente a un cuarto donde se oían las voces.  
  
- ¿Gusta mas te? -  
  
- ¿Y como ha estado? -  
  
- ¿Qué la trae por aquí? -  
  
- ¿Cómo están sus Sailors? -  
  
- ¡Mina! -  
  
- No tantas preguntas chicas, si por favor Srta. Hino, he estado muy bien Srta. Kino, eso es algo que tengo que hablar con la su princesa Srta. Mizuho y mis Sailors están muy bien Srta. Aino -  
  
Serena abrió la puerta y vio a la Princesa Kakyuu alrededor de las chicas con una sonrisa, cuando las chicas se dieron cuenta de su presencia sus caras cambiaron y adquirieron un tono furioso.  
  
- ¿¿Quién te crees para levantarte hasta ahora??, ¿¿Qué no ves que la princesa esta aquí esperando??, ¡Eres una torpe! - Grito Rei.  
  
- ¡Ni siquiera pudiste ayudarnos cuando estábamos ahí, eres una inútil! - siguió Mina.  
  
- Si no hubiera llegado la Princesa Kakyuu, hubiéramos muerto, ¡no pudiste hacer nada! ¡tonta! - ahora era Lita.  
  
- No entiendo como alguien como tu es nuestra líder - agrego Ami, todas estaban furiosa y negaban con la cabeza a Serena.  
  
La rubia de dos coletas bajo la cabeza, algo avergonzada - Lo. lo siento Chicas yo. -  
  
- ¿¿Lo sientes??, no crees que es demasiado tarde, ya nos tienes hasta. -  
  
- Tranquilícese Srta. Hino - Rei volteo avergonzada a la princesa y las demás también, al ver a Serena habían olvidado que ahí se encontraba la princesa - Ahora si me permiten necesito hablar con la princesa en privado -  
  
Las chicas salieron y al pasar por Serena la empujaron y miraron con enojo, al estar ya la Princesa Kakyuu y Serena solas y ante sorpresa de la ultima P. Kakyuu se inclino ante ella.  
  
- Princesa Serenity, he venido a pedirle su ayuda. -  
  
- Pero. pero que. - A Serena le extrañaba que Kakyuu se inclinara y le llamara P. Serenity.  
  
- Necesito su ayuda, de hecho todos la necesitamos, la Vía Láctea esta en peligro, y para ello se necesita la fuerza de las Sailors mas fuertes de las Galaxias superiores -  
  
- Y quienes son. -  
  
- En este caso las Sailors superiores representan lo que aquí son conocidos como los cuatro elementos, como supongo ya te diste cuenta yo soy la Sailor del Fuego -  
  
- Pero yo. yo nunca he tenido indicios de poder de agua, viento o tierra -  
  
- Es que aun no te he mencionado eso, tu eres la mas fuerte todas, tu eres y representas lo que todas somos -  
  
- Y eso es. -  
  
- No estoy muy segura, pero así dicen los escritos, tu eres la mas poderosa, y no me preguntes sobre los escritos, eso no es de gran importancia, aun -  
  
- Esta bien, y. ¿Cuando vamos a atacar? -  
  
Kakyuu rió de forma dulce -tranquila, aun no pelearemos, el enemigo es muy fuerte, primero necesitamos entrenarnos todas juntas, y entrenarte sobre todo a ti, que eres la mas débil de nosotras por el momento -  
  
- Ok, ¿cuando vendrán a entrenar las otras? -  
  
- Ehh, bueno, ellas no vendrán aquí, mas bien, nosotras iremos a otro lado. -  
  
- ¿¿Qué??, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no puede ser aquí? -  
  
- P. Serenity, este planeta esta muy habitado, nos vamos a entrenar para destruir a un enemigo excesivamente fuerte, si entrenamos aquí acabaríamos con este planeta y mas, tenemos que ir a un lugar lejano, donde nadie pueda espiarnos ni podamos hacer daño a nadie -  
  
- Pero aquí, todo lo que tengo, mi familia, mis amigas, Darien. -  
  
- Pero esa no es tu verdadera familia, tus amigas, por como te tratan no creo que te aprecien como tu, y en cuanto al Príncipe, bueno, tu mirada lo delata -  
  
- Bueno yo. -  
  
- Aparte regresaras, no puedo prometer en cuanto tiempo, pero volverás, y tal vez mientras estés lejos ellos te aprendan a valorar -  
  
Serena estaba callada, por mucho tiempo había deseado esta oportunidad, poderse alejar de todo y vivir nuevas aventuras, no tener que ver esas caras de aburrimientito y fastidio cuando ella estaba cerca. Y si Kakyuu estaba en lo correcto el solo pensar en cuando volviera Darien la volviese a amar de nuevo y sus amigas la apreciaran la hacia no dudar en ir con la pelirroja, volteo a ver a Kakyuu y sonrió.  
  
- Acepto, ira a donde sea que vayamos y prometo dar lo mejor de mi, ¡Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Soy Sailor Moon! Eh iré a donde se necesite de mis servicios - Ambas Princesas sonrieron.  
  
- Todo esta dicho, partiremos mañana a primera hora -  
  
- ¡Mañana! -  
  
- Si, te espero en la torre de Tokio, no llegues tarde - Kakyuu se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla Rei, Ami, Lita y Mina estaban pegadas a la puerta con caras sorprendidas, la mujer paso sin verlas ni hablarles y salio del templo Hikawa.  
  
- ¿Te vas? - Rei se veía enojada.  
  
- Yo. si, me necesitan, tengo que. -  
  
- ¿Y que hay de aquí?, aquí es donde tienes que proteger, no donde sea que vayas a ir -  
  
- ¿¿Qué hay de nosotras?? -  
  
Serena no pudo contener las lagrimas y empezó a llorar - ¡Pero ustedes no han dejado de tratarme mal!, ¡desde la batalla contra Galaxia se han alejado!, yo. yo. ya no quiero estar a su lado. - la chica salio corriendo aun con lagrimas.  
  
Ami saco su celular.  
  
- Bueno. Hotaru comunícame con Setsuna, gracias. ven, es Serena. Templo Hikawa. Adios - Ami subió la vista, Serena ya no estaba.  
  
- ¿Esto era lo que teníamos que lograr? - Pregunto Mina tristemente.  
  
- No., nos equivocamos de forma - suspiro Lita  
  
- Y ahora vamos a perder a nuestra princesa. - susurro Ami  
  
- ¡Maldita sea! - Rei cayo al piso y con sus puños empezó a golpear el piso - tonta, tonta, tonta -  
  
Al poco tiempo llegaron Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru.  
  
- ¿Ahora que le pasa? - pregunto Michiru molesta, Hotaru se acerco a Rei para que dejara de golpear el piso.  
  
- Ella. ella va a irse, va a irse a otro lugar a pelear. -  
  
La Outers pusieron caras sorprendidas.  
  
- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Haruka, Mina se puso a explicar con detalle todo lo que habían oído al terminar la todas estaban sorprendidas, Haruka se acerco a Rei y la tomo del cuello como con intenciones de ahorcarla.  
  
- ¡Dijiste que esto funcionaria!, ¡Dijiste que esto la haría madurar y al final solo tendríamos que disculparnos!, Nunca dijiste que ella nos abandonaría! - Haruka le gritaba terriblemente, Rei solo tenia la cabeza baja y parecía cansada.  
  
- ¿Volverá? - pregunto Setsuna.  
  
- Supongo, si sobrevive - todas miraron a Ami - va a pelear contra un ser mas fuerte que Galaxia, a la que a duras penas venció si no mal recuerdo. -  
  
- ¿Y saben que es lo peor? - las chicas negaron - que pudo haber dicho que no, pero va ir porque cree que aquí la despreciamos -  
  
Las nueve bajaron la cabeza, después de unos minutos Hotaru levanto la cabeza, y empezó a correr.  
  
- ¡Hotaru! ¿A dónde vas? -  
  
- Tal vez no pueda detenerla pero voy a despedirme y a pedirle perdón - dijo la chica desapareciendo de su vista.  
  
Ami, Mina, Lita, Haruka luego Michiru siguieron, Setsuna voltio a ver a Rei.  
  
- Ella no va odiarte, ni las demás, ve - Rei asintió y fue junto con Setsuna, todas iban con un destino, la casa de Serena.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Serena hacia una pequeña maleta con lo mas elemental, tomo una foto en donde estaban ella, las chicas y Darien y la guardo y luego tomo la de ella con mama, papa y Sammy, sonrió y también la guardo.  
  
*-Recuerdo-*  
  
Serena llego a su casa limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga de su sueter su mama que pasaba por el recibidor se acerco a ella.  
  
- ¿Ahora que pasa hija? -  
  
- Ehh. mama tengo que hablar contigo - el señor Tsukino llego - y también contigo papa - los tres fueron al comedor, Serena se sentó y bajo la cabeza - Ehh. la escuela nos ha ofrecido ir a EUA para. bueno lo que hacen en los intercambios y yo voy a ir. -  
  
- Eso será increíble hija, ¿Cuánto tiempo? -  
  
- Un año o dos. -  
  
- ¿¿Qué?? - mama Ikuko y papa Kenji se levantaron de sus asientos alarmados - pero hija es mucho tiempo, y tu nunca has estado muy alejada de nosotros -  
  
- Estaré bien mama, iré con unas amigas que ustedes no conocen, pero. no podré comunicarme con ustedes. pero no se preocupen yo estaré bien, y parto mañana temprano - parecía que a los padres iba a darles un infarto - Ehh. bueno, Padre, Madre, hasta mañana - Serena se paro y fue a su habitación a llorar, le dolía mucho esto de las despedidas.  
  
*-Recuerdo-*  
  
Sabia que esa no era su verdadera familia pero le tenia mucho aprecio, después de hablar con sus papas Sammy había entrado a su habitación exigiendo una explicación y llorando y cando se fue empezó a acomodar las cosas.  
  
Oyó en timbre de la puerta y vio por la ventana quien era, eran 9 chicas y un chico, no era difícil reconocerlos sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse y rápidamente fue hacia la puerta de su habitación para cerrarla, esto le fue imposible.  
  
Darien estaba deteniendo la puerta con su cuerpo.  
  
- ¡Váyanse! Estoy ocupada ¡váyanse por favor! -  
  
- Serena, déjanos pasar - la chica negó y Darien hizo mas fuerza hasta abrir la puerta, Serena se acerco a su cama y sentó en ella y bajo la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Vas a irte?, ¿te iras? Y no pensabas avisarme - dijo Darien.  
  
- Me habías dicho que estabas muy ocupado entre semana para verme - murmuro Serena - no quería ser una molestia.  
  
- Pero no puedes olvidarte de nosotros. -  
  
- Somos tus amigos. -  
  
- Eres nuestra princesa, no nos puedes abandonar. -  
  
- Eres necesaria para acabar con los villanos. -  
  
- Eres una inconsciente, ¡no puedes irte! -  
  
- Eres vital para las defensoras de este planeta. -  
  
- ¿Vas a dejar todo atrás? ¿ehh..? -  
  
- Crees que solo esta de adorno con nosotras. -  
  
- Tu. -  
  
- ¡¡¡Basta!!!, no quiero que me digan nada, es mi decisión y ahora váyanse -  
  
- ¿No creerás que vamos a irnos o si?, tenemos cosas que arreglar, tu. - Rei se cayo sentía como si una fuerza mas allá de la suya la jalaba hacia fuera de la habitación y luego de la casa de los Tsukino, y lo mismo les pasaba a los demás.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- No podemos dejar todo así, tenemos que tratar de convencerla de que no se vaya y disculparnos - dijo Lita.  
  
De nuevo estaba en el templo Hikawa todos excepto Mina, que aun intentaba entrar a la casa de Serena sin éxito, cada vez que se acercaba sentía un feo temblor y se alejaba, cuando tocaba alguna parte de la casa esta lo lanzaba.  
  
- Pero será hasta mañana, antes de que se vaya, en la Torre de Tokio, ahí la trataremos de convencer - dijo Rei.  
  
Todas asintieron y fueron a sus casas ya era bastante tarde.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Serena estaba recostada en su cama, triste, pero de repente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, habría nuevas aventuras y tendría nuevas amigas.  
  
O tal vez solo habría problemas y moriría y eso la aterraba, tal vez no seria del agradado de las otras chicas y las tratarían como las trataban sus amigas.  
  
Pero su sonrisa siguió, no todo podía ser tan malo.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
N/A: Este es mi primer FF SM, espero les guste y puedan dejarme un review. Tal vez a algunos les suene a algo parecido a algún otro FF y si es así no se ofendan, prometo conforme pase la historia será diferente. Besos.  
  
Alex O' Gray 


	2. Buen Viaje Serena

El despertador empezó a sonar para desagrado de una dormida Serena que parecía desear que el ruido acabara, pero no lo hacia, estiro su mano para apagarlo, por fin tranquilidad, y siguió durmiendo.  
  
- ¡Ahhyyy! Tengo que ir con a P. Kakyuu - Serena tiro las cobijas que estaban en la cama, se levanto rápidamente y se vistió tomo la maleta y salio de la habitación, a medio camino Sammy salio de su habitación con su pijama y mucho sueño.  
  
- ¿Ya te vas? - pregunto.  
  
- Si, nos vemos. - al pasar alrededor de el le acaricio el cabello de forma tierna.  
  
- Buena suerte Sailor Moon - susurro Sammy, Serena se detuvo pero negó con la cabeza, ¿Cómo su hermano podría saber sobe el asunto SM?  
  
Al pasar por la cocina vio un almuerzo preparado, agradeció a su mama [en ausencia de esta] y salio de su casa, en el camino iba comiendo, toda la tristeza y desesperación del día anterior había desaparecido, ahora solo quedaba una gran alegría, se dirigió a la Torre de Tokio.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru y Darien corrían hacia la Torre de Tokio, al llegar aun no estaba Serena, todos suspiraron.  
  
- Llegar temprano nunca ha sido su cualidad - sonrió Mina, todos rieron mas relajados.  
  
- Buenos días, es muy apreciable que hayan decidido venir a despedir a su princesa-  
  
Todos voltearon y vieron a Kakyuu con una sonrisa, una sonrisa no correspondida, todos pensaban que aquella mujer era la culpable de que su princesa tuviera intenciones de marcharse.  
  
- Si, la estamos esperando - susurro Rei, aunque Kakyuu la oyó perfectamente.  
  
- Pero me temo que no podrán - la sonrisa seguía en los labios de la pelirroja, pero su mirada era ahora fría - si ustedes le hablan ella tal vez no desee venir con nosotras -  
  
- Ese es nuestro objetivo, no puedes quitarnos a nuestra princesa - la voz de Michiru estaba llena de coraje, no le había agradado la forma en la que esa mujer le había hablado.  
  
- No voy a quitársela, ustedes estaban a punto de perderla solos, aparte yo les ahorrare el trabajo, cuando vuelva será mas fuerte -  
  
- ¿Y si no vuelve? - pregunto Ami.  
  
- ¿Tan poca fe le tienen a su princesa? -  
  
- Usted es. -  
  
- Lo siento Srta. Hino, hablaremos en otra ocasión, ¡Adiós! - Kakyuu estiro su mano y las chicas desaparecieron.  
  
A poco tiempo llego Serena con una sonrisa.  
  
- Siento el retraso, me quede dormida ^^ -  
  
- No te preocupes, ahora partiremos. -  
  
- No, no puedo aun, he pensado en el camino sobre los enemigos que se pueden presentar, y sin mi, como lo solucionaran, y me di cuenta que no hay forma y. . . -  
  
- Lo solucionare, dame. . . mmm. . . ¿Con que te atacas a los enemigos?, dámelo, ellos podrán arreglarlo, tus Sailors son muy capaces - Serena asintió eh hizo lo que tenia que hacer.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- ¡Ayyy! -  
  
Las chicas aparecieron y luego cayeron en, el Templo Hikawa [Darien no estaba ahí, quien sabe a donde habrá llegado], seguramente les había dolido, pero los nervios eran mas fuertes, se levantaron dispuestas a ir de nuevo a la Torre a detener a Serena.  
  
- ¡Vamos! - grito Mina avanzo hasta la puerta del Templo pero de repente la copa lunar le cayo en la cabeza asiéndola caer al piso - @_@ -  
  
- ¡La copa Lunar! - Gritaron las chicas y se acercaron.  
  
La Copa Lunar se elevo y se puso en medio de las chicas, parecía que estaba protegida con una fuerza sobrenatural.  
  
- ¿Y esto?, ¿Qué significa? - pregunto Lita.  
  
- Significa, que Serena ya se fue, y aun seguimos siendo Sailors que defienden la tierra - dijo Setsuna tristemente.  
  
Todas se miraron dudosas. ¿Y ahora que?.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Pero, ¿ellas podrán manejarlo? - pregunto de nuevo Serena.  
  
- Tranquila, ellas podrán, creo que ya es hora de emprender nuestro viaje -  
  
- ¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo viajaremos? -  
  
- Nos teletrasportaremos - Serena se asusto - No te preocupes, lo harás bien, para evitar que tengas algún problema no haremos el viaje de un tiron, nos detendremos en el planeta Leebra, para luego llegar a nuestro destino -  
  
- No creo que sea conveniente, la verdad yo no creo que pueda teletransportarme de un planeta a otro, es demasiado para mi. -  
  
- Vamos, no digas eso, solo piensa que vas a llegar ahí y llegaras, no te pongas nerviosa -  
  
Si algo tenia en ese momento Serena eran nervios, ahora solo una cosa ocupaba su mente, el viaje. ¿Y si lo hacia mal?, Si llegaba a otro lado, no quería fallar cuando aun no empezaba la misión.  
  
- Lo haremos a la cuenta de tres - continuo Kakyuu - una. dos. y tres.  
  
Serena cerro fuertemente los ojos y apretó los labios, "Leebra", "Leebra", "Leebra".  
  
Cualquier persona que hubiera pasado por ahí hubiera visto excesivamente raro como dos personas desaparecían sin ninguna razón lógica.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Ok, algún tiene que poder tocarlo, lo intentaremos - dijo Setsuna tratando de mostrar seguridad - Comenzare yo. - se acerco hacia la copa con mucho esfuerzo la pudo tocar, entonces algo paso, que solo Setsuna pudo percibir.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Tu poder es grande, o si que lo es, el tiempo es engañoso y siempre se necesita algo especial para controlarlo, ese algo tu lo tienes.  
  
Pero . . . ¿crees tener lo suficiente para controlar la copa lunar?, tal vez si, pero . . . ¿y si fracasas?, ¿Qué pensaría la Neo Reina si fracasas? . .  
  
Setsuna estaba sola es un espacio negro con su uniforme de Sailor, tenia mucho frió y aquella voz aunque era tranquila la aterraba, y sus palabras le ponían muy nerviosa.  
  
Si no supieras manejar la Copa Lunar su poder podría ser contrario, podrías matar a todas las Sailors, solo por que creíste que eras lo suficientemente buena para controlar tanto poder, ¿quieres tomarla?.  
  
Frente a Setsuna apareció la Copa Lunar, pero Setsuna se alejo asustada, sintió que había tropezado con algo y caía.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Todos estaban sorprendidos, Setsuna había estado moviéndose y girando la cabeza con la Copa Lunar en la mano y hace un momento la había soltado [esta habia vuelto a flotar en su lugar] y había corrido hacia atrás y tirado al piso.  
  
- ¡Setsuna! - Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru se acercaron ella preocupados. Ami, Lita, Mina y Rei pasaron saliva.  
  
- Ehh. bueno, es mi turno - dijo Rei acercándose a la copa Lunar, también logro tocarla.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Mmmm. que tenemos aquí, la Sailor de la pasión y el amor, la Sailor del Fuego, puedo ver en ti decisión, poder, orgullo, tienes buenas características de una líder, no lo dudo.  
  
Pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que debes tener la copa Lunar?, temes al fracaso, puedo vero, y puedes fracasar.  
  
Aunque. . . ¿Por qué habrías tu de tenerlo? Si tu eres la responsable de que su dueña se haya marchado.  
  
Quieres ser una buena líder, pero en realidad todas están enojadas contigo, todas odian cada palabra que sale de tu boca desde que dijiste eso, ¿Cómo iba?, a si, ya lo recuerdo: [ahora se oía la voz de Rei] "tengo un plan para hacer madurar a la tonta de Serena"  
  
El escenario era el mismo de Setsuna, Rei tenia su uniforme de Sailor, ella solo negaba con la cabeza, pero la ultima frase de la voz la habia desmoronado, empezó a llorar. Frente a ella apareció la copa Lunar, la voz le dijo que la tomase, pero ella la aventó con fuerza.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Ami, Lita, Mina, Haruka y Michiru veían como Rei aventaba la copa se ponia de rodillas y lloraba desconsoladamente.  
  
- Iré yo - ahora Haruka se levantaba decidía, Hotaru que estaba con Setsuna lo volteo a ver y luego a Rei y su mirada parecía una suplica de que no lo hiciera, Haruka solo sonrió y al igual que Rei y Setsuna toco la copa Lunar.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
La mas fuete y agresiva de las Guerreras del Sistema solar, has mezclado tu trabajo de Guerrera con tus sentimientos hacia Neptuno, no, no, eso no es bueno.  
  
Te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, aunque tu corazón es puro y ahora quieres tener la Copa Lunar, crees que la mereces, ¿crees que mereces ser la líder?, yo no lo creo, pero si así lo deseas. Solo necesitas pasar el pequeño obstáculo.  
  
Haruka empezó a perder el color a lo que sus ojos le mostraban, dio la vuelta y empezó a correr gritando horrorizada.  
  
Y ya me canse de jugar, diles a tus amigas que nadie tendrá la Copa Lunar. . .  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Haruka tenia los ojos en blanco y temblaba, Michiru se acerco a ella y la abrazo y trato de calmarla, pero era imposible.  
  
Todas las que estaban concientes [Entiendase Ami, Lita, Mina, Michiru y Hotaru] voltearon a ver la Copa Lunar, ahí intacta, como los objetos en museos, tranquila, sin importarle que ahora tenia a tres personas a sus pies, inconscientes por algo que les había hecho o mostrado.  
  
Michiru se levanto decidida a entrar y saber que había pasado, pero Hotaru se acerco y la detuvo.  
  
- ¡No vayas!, no hasta que papa Haruka y mama Setsuna despierten, ¡por favor! - Michiru miro a Hotaru y luego la copa, pero asintió y se acerco a Haruka y Setsuna.  
  
Ami, Lita y Mina veían a Rei y a la Copa Lunar con miedo, ellas también esperarían a que despertaran las demás.  
  
Mina volteo a ver el techo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Se veía una superficie marrón, no parecía haber nadie cerca, pero al segundo aprecio Kakyuu con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Ves?, no fue difícil ¿Verdad Serena? - no oyó respuesta, volteo a ver a los lados, no habia nadie mas que ella - ¿Serena?, ¿Serena? -  
  
La cara de Kakyuu cada vez reflejaba mas nerviosismo, ¿Dónde diablos estaba Serena?.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- ¡Si!, lo logre, ¿viste eso Kakyuu? - La rubia de dos coletas busco con la mirada a la princesa pero no encontró nada.  
  
Estaba en un pasillo, empezó a caminar para salir de este, al lograrlo vio como varias ¿personas? Pasaban sin detenerse, personas grandes y pequeñas, cargando cosas y hablando entre si en una lengua extraña, todos corriendo a una misma dirección.  
  
- Disculpe. . . disculpe. . . ehh. . . - Serena trataba de llamar la atención de alguno de ellos pero nadie parecía escuchar.  
  
Serena seguía insistiendo cuando alguien la jalo hacia adentro del muro que estaba a su lado, le tapo la boca con su mano para que no gritara, al verlo la rubia murmuro.  
  
- Fiore . . . -  
  
- No, soy Alan, ¿Qué te trae a mi planeta Sailor Moon? -  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
N/A: El segundo capitulo, jeje, espero les este gustando la historia.  
  
Neo-Gaby, Silver Moonlight-81 y Luna-Kotori, gracias por leer mi historia y dejarme Review, sus comentarios son realmente agradables. n_n  
  
¿Qué habría visto Haruka que la traumo? [Ideas, den ideas]  
  
¿Hubiera sido mejor que fuera Fiore en lugar de Alan [ porque Alan no murio ¿verdad? O.o]el que se apareciera a Serena? Porque se puede arreglar ehh.  
  
Nos vemos, besos.  
  
Alex O' Gray 


	3. Desventuras con Ann y Alan

-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Serena seguía insistiendo cuando alguien la jalo hacia adentro del muro que estaba a su lado, le tapo la boca con su mano para que no gritara, al verlo la rubia murmuro.  
  
- Fiore . . . -  
  
- No, soy Alan, ¿Qué te trae a mi planeta Sailor Moon? -  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
- ¿A. . . Alan? ¡ahhh! - Serena se soltó y trato de correr pero Alan la jalo de nuevo hacia el.  
  
- ¿Me tienes miedo? -  
  
- No, para nada, digo, no soy rencorosa yo. . . -  
  
- Tranquila Sailor Moon, pero aun no me has dicho, ¿Qué te trae a mi planeta? -  
  
- ¡Cierto!, ¿este planeta se llama Leebra? -  
  
La cara de Alan mostró duda.  
  
- ¿Por qué quieres saber? -  
  
- Quede de encontrarme con alguien -  
  
Ahora la cara de Alan mostraba preocupación y pena.  
  
- Sailor Moon, ese planeta esta muy lejos aquí. . . -  
  
- ¿Qué?. . . ¿Qué tan lejos - Serena se empezó a preocupar.  
  
- Vienes de la tierra ¿cierto? - la chica asintió - Leebra esta a la misma distancia, solo que para el otro lado - la cara de Serena empezó a ponerse azul.  
  
¿Cómo rayos había podido haberse equivocado tan terriblemente?  
  
Trato de analizar la situación, encontrar cosas buenas, pero no había ninguna, bueno tal vez el haber encontrado a alguien conocido, Alan.  
  
Bueno Alan no era tan conocido y de hecho no se llevaba el cariño de Serena. . .  
  
Muchas veces había sentido que el y su molesta hermana habían sido los culpables de que siguiera siendo Sailor Moon, y hubiera tenido que pelear todos estos últimos años, aparte su hermana había causado complicaciones en la relación de ella y Darien, claro, ahora tenia problemas con el, pero no sabia la razón y solo se atormentaba así misma.  
  
Y luego estaba la cuestión de que se encontraba bastante lejos de Kakyuu [ aun no tenia intenciones de imaginar el enojo de esta], ella había olvidado decirle el planeta al que tenían que llegar ya al final y también alguna cosa a la cual acudir en caso de que pasara algo como esto.  
  
Muchas otras cosas vinieron a la mente de la rubia, pero no pudo seguirlas pensando con claridad porque Alan se había agachado hasta llegar a la estatura de Serena y la veía directamente lo ojos, de una forma intimidadora, Serena se puso roja.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto enojada.  
  
- Nada, te llevare con Ann, ella tan les pueda ayudar - Alan se dirigió a la salida del lugar donde se encontraban sin importarle el grito de Serena.  
  
- ¡No voy a ir con esa mujerzuela! -  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Suponiendo que no pudiera ir mas lejos del planeta. . . -  
  
En medio de la nada del Planeta Leebra Kakyuu estaba sentada en el piso y con lo que parecía ser una vara de madera en lo que parecía ser arena hacia una especie de mapa murmurando cosas.  
  
- Ok, Serena, mas te vale que te encuentre rápido, si no lo hago ella va a matarme-  
  
Kakyuu cerro los ojos y en un instante desapareció. Iniciaba la misión "buscando a la Princesa Serena".  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Así que no pudiste llegar Leebra - dijo con un tono burlón una dama de cara verde y pelo rosa.  
  
Serena asintió enojada.  
  
- Tal vez tu puedas ayudarle Ann - la mencionada voltea a ver al que había dicho eso, Alan, el cual miraba atentamente a Serena.  
  
- Claro - dijo Ann enojada pero se le ocurrió algo, no iba a dejar que Sailor Moon se fuera gloriosa y con el corazón de Alan - Pero necesitamos tu ayuda. . . -  
  
- ¿La necesitamos? -  
  
- ¿Me necesitan? -  
  
- Claro, veras, hay un monstruo que asecha un territorio de este planeta y necesitamos que alguien lo elimine y como tu eres Sailor Moon. . .-  
  
- Ann no es necesario, ya se había acordado que no se necesitaba ese lugar - dijo Alan extrañado.  
  
- Pero ahí hay buenas cosechas y si ese ser se acaba el territorio en algún momento nos hará falta, ella podrá derrotarlo -  
  
- Esta de visita aquí, no podemos ponerla a trabajar -  
  
- Pero se perdió, tu lo dijiste -  
  
Serena oía atentamente la discusión entre extraterrestres rogando que Alan ganara aquel debate.  
  
- Aparte es muy fuerte -  
  
- Pero también Sailor Moon, ¿verdad Sailor Moon? -  
  
- Bueno yo. . .-  
  
- Excelente, vamos -  
  
Ann tomo la mano de Serena y se teletransporto hasta un lugar parecido hacia un estadio de fútbol, el lugar estaba lleno de gente hablando, Ann empezó a levitar tomando de la mano a Serena [la cual estaba totalmente asustada y se colgaba del brazo de Ann], emitió un extraño ruido con lo que todos los ahí presentes la voltearon a ver.  
  
- ¡Por favor escuchadme! Hace tiempo se había decidido abandonar la zona este con motivo del Aereofante ya que nadie de nuestra raza era capas de controlarlo - la voz de Ann era fuerte y clara - pero ahora de tierras lejanas a llegado ella, la que recuperara nuestras tierras y hará que nuestra vida vuelva a ser normal -  
  
Todos aplaudieron emocionados y Serena trataba de aferrarse mas a Ann para no caer al piso.  
  
- Y ella es Sailor Moon - Ann agarro a Serena del cuello de la camisa y la alejo de su cuerpo, Serena en ese momento olvido que estaba a 20 metros del suelo y miro a Ann suplicando misericordia, la chica le guiño un ojo y luego observo a la multitud de gente que ya daba a la chica o por héroe de ese planeta o por otra victima del Aereofante.  
  
Serena solo mostró una sonrisa a su publico, que mas que nada parecía una mueca.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- ¡Serena!, ack, ¿Qué es eso? -  
  
Kakyuu observo una fila de gigante de lo que parecían ser medusas azul eléctrico también gigantes pasaban tranquilamente, de repente una se detuvo y parecía que miraba a Kakyuu [parecía por que no tenia ojos por ningún lado], la pelirroja se asusto.  
  
- Ehh. . . con permiso, me retiro - y Kakyuu volvió a desaparecer, y se podría apostar que antes de desaparecer se había oído un furioso: Te odio Serena.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ann y Alan se sentaron frente a Serena y pusieron una mano en su mentón.  
  
- ¿Y bien? - dijo Ann.  
  
- ¿Y bien que? -  
  
- Trasfórmate en Sailor Moon - dijo Alan  
  
- ¡No puedo! -  
  
- ¿Cómo? -  
  
- ¿Por qué? -  
  
- Esque . . . ¡Ahhh! - Serena poco a poco iba bajando al piso hasta quedar sentda y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente - ¡No tengo la pluma de transformación! -  
  
- No llores - Alan se acerco y la abrazo.  
  
- ¿Cómo puedes no tenerla? - no podía saberse si Ann estaba furiosa por la incompetencia de Serena o porque Alan abrazaba a la misma.  
  
- ¡Kakyuu!. . . -  
  
- Bueno, ya no podemos echarnos atrás Sailor Moon, Pelearas, siendo o no Sailor Moon - Ann salio de la habitación mientras Alan ayudaba a Serena a pararse.  
  
Al regresar Ann tenia n sus manos un traje como el que ellos usaban.  
  
- Este es mas resistente, pontéelo, entrenaras toda la noche para enfrentar al Aereofante mañana - Serena se soltó de Alan, se acerco a la pared mas cercana y empezó a golpearse la cabeza con esta.  
  
- Buenas noches Sailor Moon - dijeron los dos extraterrestres.  
  
Serena siguió golpeando su cabeza contra la pared.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ya era de nuevo de día, en aquel planeta no había cerca un sol que lo indicara, pero estaba segura que ya era un nuevo día, porque Ann gritaba desesperadamente a la habitación donde estaba Serena: "Sailor Moon, levántate, hoy es un gran día"  
  
Serena se puso su traje como el de Ann, no le sentaba mal, aunque tanto color oscuro nunca había sido su estilo, y luego salio, hay estaban Alan y Ann esperándola, serena paso saliva.  
  
- Bien, nosotros nunca hemos visto al monstruo pero sabemos que es enorme y peligroso y. . , -  
  
- Ann, no le des ánimos - la chica asintió y se acerco a Serena y la tomo del abrazo, ambas desaparecieron, seguidas por Alan.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- ¡Ya estoy harta!, por favor Serena aparece -  
  
Kakyuu se veía agotada, pero de nuevo desapareció.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Esperame un momento - dijo Ann, había mucha gente ahí donde habían llegado, ahora el lugar parecía un corral solo que vació, alrededor había mucha gente para ver el "espectáculo", l regresar Ann de nuevo voló unos 20 metros y dijo lo necesario.  
  
A lo lejos se veia correr a un pajarraco asustado, Serena respiro, no seria tan terrible, pero atrás de el y corriendo a grandes pasos corría un como elefante pero el doble de grande de lo normal, era negro, excepto por los ojos que eran rojos.  
  
Serena miro con una cara de espanto al monstruo.  
  
- ¿Sabes?, creo que no entrene lo suficiente, voy a entrenar mas. . .- Serena dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar pero Ann la tomo del cuello.  
  
Serena cerro los ojos y extrañamente cuando los abrió estaba dentro del corral y enfrente de ella el Aereofante mirándola furiosa, se pregunto porque estaría furioso con ella, nunca le había hecho nada, y ahora probablemente le mataría sin piedad.  
  
Serena hubiera seguido con sus pensamiento pero no pudo porque una enorme bola de fuego casi la toca, había empezado la batalla.  
  
O mas bien el juego, la bestia lanzaba bolas de fuego y Serena solo las esquivaba de forma graciosa, solo que al contrario de la bestia Serena se estaba cansando.  
  
- Ya. . . ya no puedo mas. . .- dijo Serena tirandose al piso, una bola de fuego paso arriba de ella - ¡Hey! -  
  
Serena se paro, ya no podía correr mas, si en aquel momento iba a morir moriría de frente, y con una mirada seria.  
  
La bola de fuego venia, la veía como en cámara lenta, empezó a delirar sobre la otra vida, sobre su futuro desecho por un elefantote negro.  
  
Cerro los ojos esperando que la bola la atacase. . . pero la bola nunca llego, abrió los ojos y vio enfrente de ella una sombra, la sombra de Kakyuu que detenía la bola de fuego con su mano y luego la lanzaba hacia el Aereofante el cual caía derrotado al piso.  
  
Kakyuu se volteo para ver a Serena enojada, se acerco velozmente con las manos en posición para ahorcarla pero luego desapareció.  
  
Aplausos se oyeron alrededor y Alan y Ann se dirigieron a Serena, alegres y orgullosos, la segunda un tanto confundida.  
  
- ¡Lo lograste!, ¡lo lograste!, ¡eres increíble Sailor Moon! -  
  
- ¿Co. . . como lo hiciste? -  
  
- Yo. . ., me costo bastante pero lo logre - Serena sonrió triunfal y estiro las manos para recibir los aplausos de su publico, que evidentemente no había visto a Kakyuu.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- ¿No puedes quedarte un poco mas?, será divertido -  
  
- Lo siento Alan, tengo que partir - Serena miro a lo lejos a Kakyuu esperándola - nos veremos luego, Alan, Ann, buena suerte -  
  
Ambos chicos se despidieron, el primero triste, la segunda feliz.  
  
Y al llegar Serena al lado de Kakyuu ambas desaparecieron, probablemente hacia Leebra.  
  
Alan y Ann se quedaron viendo un rato el viento, abrazados y luego se sonrieron entraron a su hogar.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Serena y Kakyuu aparecieron en Leebra.  
  
- Bueno Princesa Serenity, nuestro destino el planeta. . .-  
  
- ¿Te fue difícil encontrarme? -  
  
Kakyuu apretó los labios y cerro los puños.  
  
Después de la pequeña interrupción de los viejos extraterrestres, solo faltaba llegar a donde se reunirían las 5 mas poderosas.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
N/A:. Tercer capitulo, y tengo ¡6 Review! esto es genial.  
  
Silver Moonlight-81, Neo-Gaby y Chicamar1, gracias por dejarme Review, me alegra mucho lo que dice y las sugerencias de Silver Moonlight-81 y Neo- Gaby son realmente buenas.  
  
En esta capitulo no puse participación de las Sailors y Darien, en el proximo capitulo probablemente si lo haga, claro si a ustedes que lee mi historia les parece.  
  
Se que no fue muy importante este capitulo, pero espero haya sido de su agradado.  
  
Nos vemos, besos.  
  
Alex O' Gray. 


	4. La Copa Lunar

::: CAPITULO IV :::  
  
La luna se asomaba por una de las ventanas de Templo Hikawa.  
  
Setsuna y Haruka apenas despertaban y lo primero que dijeron fue:  
  
- ¡No se acerquen a la Copa! –  
  
Claro que no era necesario decirlo, ninguna estaba dispuesta a acercársele al misterioso objeto.  
  
Michiru y Hotaru fueron con ellas.  
  
Mas tarde despertó Rei y Ami, Lita y Mina se le acercaron.  
  
Ninguna de las tres quería hablar de lo que les había mostrado la Copa, y las demás preferían no saber.  
  
Y a esto siguió un silencio incomodo que fue interrumpido por Darien que llego corriendo y furioso y lanzando gritos a todas.  
  
- ¿¡¿Por qué están aquí descansando?!?, ¡¡fui de nuevo a buscar a Serena y ya se había ido y no las encontré a ustedes!!, ¿¡¿Qué no les importa?!? – grito sin darse cuentas de las caras de tristeza, confusión y enojo de todas, al notarlo con una voz un mas suave añadió - ¿Qué paso. . .? –  
  
Ninguna parecía querer explicarle demasiado, Hotaru tímidamente señalo hacia donde la Copa Lunar flotaba, obviamente haciendo que Darien pidiera una explicación.  
  
Ami se acerco a el y comenzó a explicarle.  
  
Al terminar puso una mano en la cabeza y murmuro una que otra cosa.  
  
- Bueno. . . tengo que estudiar para. . . una prueba, si eso, una prueba, bueno chicas, me retiro – Y así salio del Templo Hikawa.  
  
Haruka murmuro algo como cobarde y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Michiru.  
  
- Esa tipa. . . – murmuro Haruka refiriéndose a Kakyuu.  
  
- ¡No digan eso! Tal vez ella en verdad necesitaba a Serena – Dijo Mina.  
  
- Para eso tiene a sus Sailors, ¿no? – Dijo Michiru con enojo.  
  
- Tal vez necesita a alguien mas fuerte que ellos – Replico Mina.  
  
- ¡Creo que todas estamos deacuerdo en que Serena es bastante débil! – Dijo Setsuna con los ojos cerrados.  
  
- ¡Pero ella se esforzaba y estaba mejorando! –  
  
- Pero ahora ya no importa – agrego Rei triste – porque probablemente no la volveremos a ver –  
  
- ¡Claro que la volveremos a ver! – agrego Lita furiosa.  
  
- Ehhh. . . chicas, tranquilícense – murmuro Ami y dejaron de gritar.  
  
La verdad su pelea no había tenido mucha querencia, pero empezando por Haruka todas tenían que descargar su ira.  
  
Todas guardaron de nuevo un sepulcral.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
En otro lado, o mejor dicho en otro planeta acababan de aparecer una rubia y una pelirroja.  
  
La primera cayendo de sentón, y la otra de pie y con una elegancia admirable.  
  
- Auch – exclamo la rubia.  
  
- Hemos llegado. . . –murmuro a su vez la pelirroja - ¡Bienvenida a el planeta Viardialg ¡, ¡el planeta mas horrible que probablemente llegaras a conocer! –  
  
Serena vio alrededor, y estaba segura que Kakyuu tenia razón.  
  
Todo alrededor era arena, rocas y montañas grises, la pocas plantas que había eran marchitas.  
  
Hasta podía deprimir un escenario así.  
  
- Es arriba – dijo Kakyuu  
  
Serena volteo, y vio que la chica se refería a la punta de una de las montañas.  
  
- ¡Nooo! –  
  
- Comencemos – Kakyuu se levanto un poco su vestido con las manos y comenzó a subir con enorme elegancia.  
  
- u__u –  
  
Serena la siguió y al primer paso ya comenzaba a caerse.  
  
Si tan solo no hubiera gastado tantas energías peleando contra el Aeroefante. . .  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Ehhh, yo desearía, tengo mucho que hacer aquí, ¿podrían retirarse? – dijo Rei dudosa, no quería sonar muy mal.  
  
Todos asintieron y empezaron a irse, con despedidas secas.  
  
Al final solo había quedado Hotaru, que había ido al baño, al regresar iba a ir con Rei a despedirse pero desvió su camino y se dirigió hacia la Copa.  
  
- No la toques – indico Rei sin mirarla, estaba acomodando un poco la habitación.  
  
- Solo un poquito. . . – dijo Hotaru como ausente, estiro su mano hacia la Copa y sus dedos la tocaron.  
  
Se escucho un extraño ruido.  
  
- Te dije que no la tocar. . . – Rei volteo a ver a Hotaru para regañarla pero lo que vio la sorprendió demasiado.  
  
Hotaru estaba levitando unos centímetros del suelo, con los cerrados y su mano estaba junto a la Copa, de esta salía un luz violeta que la cubría por todo el cuerpo.  
  
No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así ni en que momento su blusa y falda a cuadros fue sustituido por su traje de Sailor.  
  
Hotaru abrió los ojos y soltó la Copa, tenia la Espada del Silencio en su mano. Se observo por un rato y luego exclamo:  
  
- ¡Increíble! –  
  
Antes de que Hotaru pudiera decir algo a Rei esta salio corriendo, las demás tenían que saber esto.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Kakyuu seguía subiendo la montaña tranquilamente.  
  
Serena tenia mas dificultades, mas que subir como Kakyuu escalaba, y cada vez que perdía algo el equilibrio exclamaba un "ay, ay, ay".  
  
Y seguían subiendo, aun faltaba un buen tramo para acabar.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Michiru y Haruka caminaban en una esquina de la calle.  
  
Ami, Lita y Mina por el otro lado.  
  
Y Setsuna sola detrás de los dos grupos.  
  
Llego Rei corriendo y todas la voltearon a ver.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Lita.  
  
- ¡Hotaru! , ¡ella toco la Copa! –  
  
- ¿¡¿Cómo dejaste que tocara la Copa?!? – interrumpió una furiosa Haruka a Rei.  
  
- No paso nada malo, paso algo sorprendente – dijo Rei emocionada y nadie se movió - ¿Qué esperan? ¡vamos! –  
  
Todas empezaron a correr de nuevo al Templo Hikawa.  
  
. . .  
  
Al llegar vieron a Sailor Saturn usando la Espada del Silencio al estilo esgrima.  
  
- ¡Ahh! Volvieron – dijo sonriente.  
  
Todas tenían una cara de sorpresa.  
  
Había algo, algo que les decía que los poderes de Sailor Saturn habían aumentado.  
  
- ¿Qué. . . que fue lo que hiciste? – le pregunto Haruka.  
  
- Solo toque la Copa y pues paso – contesto aun sonriendo.  
  
- Bueno, lo intentare yo – dijo Lita y se acerco a la Copa.  
  
Algunas preocupadas por lo que le pasara otras emocionadas vieron como Lita tocaba con las puntas de sus dedos la Copa Lunar y ocurría lo mismo que a Hotaru, solo que la luz que despedía era verde.  
  
Al terminar Sailor Júpiter les sonrió y empezó observarse.  
  
- Ahora lo intentare yo – Dijo Rei.  
  
Y así todas se enumeraron para tocar la Copa quedando Haruka al final.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Bastante impuntual, mi estimada Kakyuu – dijo una voz.  
  
Kakyuu comenzó a ponerse palida y volteo hacia donde llegaba la voz.  
  
- Jo. . . – dijo con voz que aparentaba ser amable.  
  
Frente a ella estaba una mujer vestida con una larga túnica blanca, era muy alta, su cara era bastante bella, con unos ojos de un azul oscuro y su largo pelo de un azul aun mas oscuro que sus ojos cayéndole en la espalda.  
  
La frialdad de su rostro solo le daba una enorme elegancia.  
  
- Tuve unos contratiempos para traer a la princesa –  
  
La chica volteo un metro abajo hacia donde estaba la rubia que exclamaba un "ay, ay, ay" y trataba desesperadamente de subir, sin mucho éxito.  
  
A Kakyuu le salio una gota de sudor en la nuca.  
  
- ¿Esa es. . . Nuestra Salvadora? – pregunto incrédula, Kakyuu asintió apenada.  
  
Y Serena aun no lograba subir.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Las ocho Sailors estaban observándose sonrientes.  
  
Inmediatamente que Haruka había terminado el proceso, la Copa Lunar se había vuelto una cajita roja pequeña en forma de corazón que Setsuna había decidido guardar.  
  
Solo esperaban se acercara algún monstruo para probar lo que su Rubia amiga les había dejado en aquella mística Copa.  
  
Se habían olvidado de cualquier enojo contra ella o Kakyuu.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
N/A: ¡Hola!, ya el cuarto capitulo, n__n. Espero les haya gustado y por favor dejen Review.  
  
Una pregunta, ¿Cómo configuro mi cuenta para recibir reviews anónimos? ¡diganme! ^^ por favor.  
  
Besos.  
  
Alex O' Gray. 


	5. Los Cuatro Elementos

::: CAPITULO V :::

- ¿Falta mucho? -

- Calla -

- Pero... -

- Compórtate Serena -

Kakyuu estaba bastante molesta. Primero, la persona mas molesta que conocía desde siempre a excepción de enemigos se había burlado de ella y segundo, Serena realmente parecía incompetente. Ya hasta se preguntaba si realmente ella seria su salvación.

_"Ella venció a Caos"_ se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez pero empezaba a pensar que había un engaño en todo aquello.

- Tengo sed -

- ¿Y que quieres que haga? - pregunto molesta.

Serena la miro y bajo la mirada y siguió caminando.

A versión suya llevaban ya varias horas caminando y aun parecía faltar camino. Kakyuu estaba bastante molesta y no estaba muy segura porque aunque sospechaba era por la dama que las dirigía unos pasos adelante, ahh aquella dama también la tenia inquieta, apenas la había visto lo primero que había escuchado de ella había sido "Nuestra Salvadora ¿ella?" en un tono despectivo, cosa que no le había alegrado, iba a decirle algo pero su mirada la callo.

No supo si pensó en todas esas cosas por mucho tiempo porque a los minutos.

- Ya llegamos - susurro la dama.

Estaban frente a una gran roca de forma redonda parecida a una mesa, de hecho podría usarse como una mesa.

- Por fin - dijo Serena soltando su mochila y estirándose hasta que Kakyuu le dio un golpecillo y se puso derecha de nuevo.

- ¿Y las demás? -

- Aquí estamos - dijo una voz dulce.

Serena volteo y vio a 2 chicas con largas túnicas blancas.

- ¿Es ella? - Kakyuu y la otra chica asintieron.

- Mucho gusto, Chelsea - dijo una de ellas extendiendo su mano, tenia el pelo blanco y ondulado.

- Alessandra - dijo una chica con cabello castaño también extendiendo su mano.

- Serena, mucho gusto - y estrecho ambas manos.

- Supongo que yo también tengo que presentarme, Joannhe -

- ¿Porque tardaron tanto? - pregunto la dama que se hacia llamar Alessandra

- Bueno... - Kakyuu se puso nerviosa

- No importa, comamos - dijo Joannhe y Serena no pudo evitar hacer un sonido alegre.

Se sentaron en aquella roca, Chelsea se disculpo y luego de unos minutos llego con Comida

- Mizu-chan -

- Gracias Kaze-chan - dijo Joannhe

- Chikyuu-chan -

- Gracias Kaze-chan - dijo Alessandra

- Hi-chan -

- Gracias Kaze-chan - dijo Kakyuu

- Serenity -

- Ehh... gracias Chelsea-san - dijo Serena poniéndose mirando su plato.

* * *

Comían en silencia hasta que Kakyuu se aclaro la garganta y todas la voltearon a ver.

- Serena, mañana iniciara tu entrenamiento -

- ¿Cual será? - dijo la chica espantada

- Te enfrentaras a cada una de nosotras - dijo Joannhe

- ¿Que? - por alguna razón empezaba a sentirse mareada.

- Si logras vencernos entonces comenzaras a entrenar a nuestro lado - le dijo Kakyuu

- Pero si pierdes tendrás que arreglártelas tu sola para volver a tu planeta - agrego Joannhe

- Pero... - los ojos de Serena se pusieron llorosos

- Mañana pelearas contra mi - dijo alegremente Chelsea - Y no te tendré piedad Princesa Serenity - agrego guiñándole un ojo

- Pero no he entrenado yo... -

- Puedes entrenar en la noche, ese no es problema - agrego Kakyuu volviéndose a molestar.

Y es que Serena se quejaba tanto de todo.

- Pero... -

- Terminemos la comida -

* * *

La noche callo sobre aquel planeta y Serena lucia nerviosa.

Había estado intentado entrenar pero había dado con que nunca lo había hecho.

¡Rayos! no podía romper ni un trozo de madera.

Y no tenia su pluma de transformación.

Y a cada instante se preguntaba si Kakyuu sabia de esto antes y si lo sabia _¡¿Como Diablos creía ella que iba a derrotar a una de las personas mas poderosas del mundo?!._

Oh si, porque ya lo sabia, Kakyuu se lo había dicho, Chelsea era del planeta Shirallian, la mujer era habil en cocina y actividades manuales. Demasiado optimista para gusto de la mayoría, demasiado perfecta para otros. Ah y también representaba al Aire, elemento verdaderamente peligroso y por si el hecho de representar a uno de los 4 elementos que rigen a todo fuese poco era conocida de entre las mas poderosas del mundo.

No supo si Kakyuu lo hacia en venganza de haberla avergonzado, la verdad a Serena le hubiera bastado con saber de donde venia.

Y había intentado prepararse, ¡en verdad lo había hecho!, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Ahora lloraba porque perdería, quedaría lastimada, defraudaría a Kakyuu, a sus amigos y aun peor, no tenia idea de como volver a casa.

- _No_– y con aquella palabra cayo dormida.

**N/A: ¡Hola! Lamento mucho el tiempo que tarde en actualizar, lo siento tuve algunos problemillas de varios tipos con la compu, familiares, de inspiración pero ya estoy aquí, espero este capitulo les haya gustado. Seguiré con esta historia y la de "Comenzando a Sentir" .**

**Ojala les guste y después de casi 7 meses respondo reviews:**

**Silver Moonlight-81:Gracias por la ayuda y que bueno que te haya gustado.**

**Neo-Gaby: También gracias a ti por la ayuda, bueno, en este capitulo no salieron las Sailors, yo creo que ya no van a salir mucho porque ya se aclaro que ellas tienen nuevos poderes y ya no están enojadas con Serena. De Kakyuu y Serena pss no adelanto mucho la historia pero ya aparecieron las otras sailors de los elementos y ya se vio un poco de eso.**

**Diana Guzmán Malfoy: Me gustaron mucho tus tres Review, me tarde esta vez demasiado en actualizar y no he leído desde hace mucho ningún fic pero ya volveré y espero ver algún fic tuyo ehhh. .**

**Dejen Review Por favor!!**

**Besos**

**Bbp Antes Alex O' Gray**


End file.
